The Girl I Dream Of
by SleepwalkingUniverse
Summary: Uriah is heart broken after he sees Tris with Four and wants to brake them up. Will he be able to do it? Will he be able to be with the girl he dreams of? This is a Uriah/Tris fanfic not Four/Tris that's why Four might seem OOC in this story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Uriah's POV**

Tris? Kissing _Four? _I was so heart broken seeing her kiss him right after they announced the ranks, I've been planning to ask her out forever! I just always thought she wouldn't ever agree on going out with with me... I guess it's too late now. Or is it? I need to come up with some plan to make Tris mine..

**Tris'** **POV**

I let go of Tobias I look at him with a smile, that's also when I look over and I see Uriah looking over at me with an upset expression. I wonder what happened, but I just decided to ignore it and continue to talk with my friends and my boyfriend. We talk a while but then Will and Christina head off so I walk with Tobias to his apartment. I eventually fall asleep thinking of what my life is going to be as a Dauntless and all the opportunities that might come up. I just hope it's with the person I love the most, Tobias.

The next morning I wake up to a note on the dresser and it says;

_Dear Tris,  
I've gone to work in the control room, I'll be back soon call me if you need me._

_Love, Tobias._

Alright I think, guess I'll just hang out with Christina today. I put on a plain black crop top with some black short shorts that Christina had gotten me a while back. I pair it with dark grey flats and I'm out the door to go breakfast. Once I'm there, I notice that Uriah has saved me a spot at a table with Will, Christina. Once I grab a muffin and some juice, Uri waves me over and I smile.

"Hey Guys!" I say

"Hi Trissy!" exclaims Uriah

"Uri, don't call me that"

Uriah just gives me a 'I don't take orders face' and continues with his breakfast. I finish with my muffin when Christina asks me a question.

"Hey Tris wanna go shopping today? Will is going to be starting his job in the control room today so I'll be bored."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass"

"Oh come Tris! Please!" She looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I let out a sigh.

She squeals with excitement as Uriah says goodbye to meet up with Zeke.

"Bye Uriah!" I say

"Byee Trissy!" He winks at me and turns around to leave while I can feel myself blushing and smile.

**A/N: My First Story :3 There's too many stories about Four and Tris so I decided to give this a shot. Please review and leave suggestions, ideas and thoughts! Thanks for reading! ~C :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uriah's POV**

After the girls left, I started heading to Zeke's place just hangout. Once I got there I heard talking on the phone with a girl, at least I think so. I knock a couple times before he actually answers the door, wonder what took him so long. Zeke opens the door so I walk inside and take a can of pop.

"Hey Zeke"

"Hello Uriah, is there something you want?"

"Not really, why do you say that?"

"You don't really show up expected unless you need something"

I think about that and I notice he's right I usually just show up randomly, well unless he's havin a party then I'm expected. Zeke walks over to his kitchen to grab a piece of pizza and I think about if I should tell him about Tris..

"Actually maybe there is something you can help me with."

"And that is..?"

"Uh.. Girl advice."

Zeke chuckles a bit to himself but I really don't see what's so funny about that.

"Well well well. Coming to wiser, older brother for advice about the ladies, huh?"

I sigh, and I'm starting to regret asking about this in the first place.

"Zeke, you gotta stop completing yourself, I find it rude." I say jokingly.

"Fine. Who is this girl anyway? You seem kind of desperate asking me."

"Oh.. It's um uh.. Tris"

Zeke almost chokes when I tell who it is. Is it really that big of a surprise? I didn't think it was. I'm starting to think that he's gonna tell Four and that will get me beat up _for sure. _I probably shouldn't have said anything, now I'm REALLY starting to regret this.

"Sorry little brother, can't help you get my best friends's girl"

"Fine then. I guess I'll just be heading out now, since you were no help."

"That's alright with me. By the way, I'm having a party next week should I save you a couple drinks?"

"You know it!" And that's when I walk out of his apartment to head to my own.

As I'm walking I spot Christina and Tris so I think I'll join them, I really have nothing better to do so why not right? After all I get to spend time with the girl I dream of. Tris. She's just so so perfect unlike any other girl I know! I walk over and I am greeted by Tris.

"Hey Uri!"

"Hello ladies, mind if I join you?"

"You want to come shopping!?" Christina says with a surprised look.

"Why not? I could get like a new shirt or something." I say to make it look like I'm not just here for Tris.

"Alright I guess. Ohhh! I know of the perfect place for you!" I sigh as Christina drags Tris and I along with her, I didn't expect this.

"Welcome to Hell" whispers Tris, While we burst out laughing and Christina looking confused.

**Four's POV**

I've noticed Uriah acting really strange around Tris. I hope he doesn't get any ideas to take her from me, because that'll just be bad news for him. Really bad. I finish up in the control room so I decide to grab lunch in the Dining Hall, I eat a burger with a small plate of french fries and a soda. While I'm about to leave when I get Tris and I a piece of Dauntless cake.

I walk back to my apartment and I go inside to set down the cake, walk back out and see Lauren. I wonder what she's doing here.. Lauren quickly grabs me by the shirt pulls me close and starts kissing me. But that isn't the worst part... I start kissing back and I push her against the wall. What the hell has gotten into me?

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. Tris. This can't be good.

**A/N: Chapter 2! I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Also sorry for the cliffhanger I just had too. ;3 So what do you think will happen? Suggestion,follows,thoughts and favourites are always welcomed! Thanks for reading. :)**

**PS: Thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites I really do appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' POV**

"T-Four?! What the hell? What are you doing making out with Lauren!"

"Tris it's not what it look like!"

When Tobias says this Lauren quickly runs off somewhere else. I couldn't really care right now, the person who I'm really mad at is Tobias.

"Fine then! Explain! You get one shot." Anger fills my face thinking I should just leave.

"I was coming back from lunch, bringing back Dauntless cake for us so I went to go set it down inside and Lauren was outside-"

"So you started making out with her? Is that it huh!?" I interrupt him.

"No! She kissed me first!"

"Fine. But, just tell me this.. Why did you kiss her back? Do you not love me anymore Tobias?" The anger goes away but I'm left with hurt and sadness.

"I... I don't know why I did something just got into me.. But I still love you! More than anything! Please.. Forgive me? He looks genuinely upset but I just don't think I can trust him anymore...

"Look Tobias, I loved you, I really did I just don't think I'll be able to trust you. Especially after you hurt me like that. We should just be friends." Tears are forming in my eyes as I think of the thought of letting go. I don't think I'll be able to love again.

"Tris! No Please, just give me one more chance!" A tear runs down his face.

"I'm sorry Tobias." So with that I quickly walk down to my apartment not looking back at the person I once loved. As soon as I got in I just completely broke down not caring about anything else. I threw myself onto my bed not moving till later on in the evening.

I feel like I need to talk to someone so I immediately think of Christina. I call her but it rings a few times before she picks up, guess she must be busy. Do I really wanna tell people we broke up? What if we get back together? After what happen I don't think so.

"Hello?" Finally she picks up.

"Hey Christina it's Tris, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"There's something I wanna tell you, but in person."

"Alright come right over! What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get there, see ya Christina."

"Bye Trissy!"

Before I left, I thought I would clean up a little bit. I look into the mirror and see that there's black makeup smeared all around my face, probably from crying for hours. I wash my face and reapply my makeup to try to hide the fact I've been crying.

Once I leave to go to Christina's place, I see Tobias. I try to ignore so hopefully he doesn't notice me but it's no use because he does. He's about to say something but I guess he changes his mind. As I'm about to enter the hallway Christina lives in he says something.

"Tris... Please just one more chance. I won't screw up again."

"I'm sorry Four. I... I just can't."

I start to walk away but I realize that Four is_ following_ me.

"Four. Please, not now. Just... go way for now."

He looks upset when I say this but he nods anyway and leaves to go back where he was. I finally make it to Christina's and knock she opens the door and I'm about to cry again.

"Tris! What's wrong!? You look so hurt!"

"Christina. I broke up with F-Four."

**Zeke's POV**

I was walking back from the tattoo parlour, when I saw Four sitting down looking like he was about to cry. I was really confused because it takes a lot to make a guy like Four cry. So what ever it must be it's probably really serious. I'm debating whether to go over and ask him what happened or just leave him alone and give him some privacy. I decided to go over because it looks pretty serious.

"Dude, Four what's wrong?"

"Oh. Hey Zeke, Tris broke up with me."

"What!? Why? You really seemed to like each other."

"We did.. It's just that she saw me basically making out with Lauren in the hallway."

"You did that? Why!?"

"I really don't know. I regret even coming out of my apartment, if I haven't this would have never had happen."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that bro. But all you can do now is move on. I guess I'll go now to give you some privacy"

"Alright, Thanks Zeke."

I walk away and I think back to Uriah and Tris. Should I tell Uriah that they broke up? He could probably make Tris feel better and eventually get into a relationship with her. But what if Tris doesn't want to date anyone right now? I'll have to think about tomorrow mourning because right now, I'm just to tired too decide.

**A/N Chapter 3! Well what did you guys think? This was kinda a sad chapter to write because Tobias and Tris break up. But it's part of the story which I'm hoping you guys like! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! Suggestions, Thoughts, Favourites and Follows are always welcomed! As always thanks so much for reading!**

**PS: I'm sorry if the chapter are short I'm working on making them longer. :)**


End file.
